


aka-dare? (aka-who?)

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tegoshi is determined to be sexier than Akanishi.





	aka-dare? (aka-who?)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Ryo-tan? Am I sexier than Akanishi-kun?”

Ryo choked on his milk and looked up at Tegoshi, who was staring at him with big eyes and an adorable pout. “Of course you are, Tego-nyan.”

Yamapi coughed loudly, then looked around aimlessly when Ryo sent him a glare.

“I think you’re lying,” Tegoshi said in a way that made Ryo raise his eyes and pay attention. “I am totally sexier than that guy.”

“I don’t think ‘sexy’ is the right word,” Shige spoke up, ducking when Koyama tried to poke him.

Massu hid his knowing smile by stuffing a meat bun in his mouth. He knew what was up.

“There’s no comparison,” Ryo tried to explain, feeling a little warm under Tegoshi’s accusing stare. “Akanishi is a whore. You are not.”

Tegoshi frowned, like Ryo had just insulted him, and stood with his hands on his hips, his jaw set. “I am _so_ sexier than Akanishi.”

“Uh-oh,” Shige muttered, closing his book and grabbing Koyama’s arm, ignoring his confused protests as he dragged him far, far away.

Yamapi pretended to be texting on his phone and secretly turned on the video recording.

Ryo sat up in his seat, regarding Tegoshi cautiously. Sometimes the youngest member had psychotic tendencies. “Tego-nyan, it’s okay. You’re cute enough as you are. You don’t have to-”

“Shut up,” Tegoshi said in a normal tone, a slow smile creeping onto his face as Ryo fell silent and gave him a dumbfounded look. “I said…” He shoved Ryo back in his seat and leaned over him, cocking his head and taking his bottom lip between his teeth. “I am sexier than him.”

“Okay,” Ryo replied, his own voice sounding foreign to him.

Massu poked the CD player next to him and the room was filled with KAT-TUN’s new album. Tegoshi raised an eyebrow at Yamapi, who shrugged and pretended to study with his phone conveniently placed on the table next to him.

“I don’t think you believe me,” Tegoshi went on, slowly turning back to face Ryo and giving him an unimpressed look. “I think I have to prove it to you.”

Before Ryo could respond, he had a lapful of Tegoshi, which would normally be common except that Tegoshi was straddling him and hovering over him, staring down at him through his bangs with determined eyes. Ryo would have said something then, except that he suddenly forgot how to speak.

Tegoshi smirked proudly. “Douzo,” he mouthed, giving Ryo a half a second of confusion before grabbing his own shirt in a fist, biting his lip again as he squeezed his eyes shut and rolled his hips to the music. He moved from side to side, front and back, splaying his hands on his chest in random patterns before throwing his head back, shaking his hair and returning to Ryo with lidded eyes and parted lips.

It was highly possible that Ryo hadn’t breathed this entire time, his eyes glued to the way Tegoshi was dancing for him, on him, and he was pretty sure the only reason he inhaled at all was because Tegoshi leaned down and ghosted Ryo’s torso with his hands, continuing to sway with the beat as he brought his head down to Ryo’s level. He was breathing the chorus along with the CD, his sultry voice overriding the others as he got into Ryo’s face, placing his hands on his own thighs and scratching up the denim as he closed his eyes and moaned softly.

Ryo was practically sitting on his hands in an effort not to move, his heart beating fast in his chest and his mind racing until Tegoshi opened his eyes and looked at him with such intensity that Ryo felt a wave of heat course through his whole body, particularly between his legs. Tegoshi smirked satisfactorily before leaning back as far as he could, dragging his nails up his thighs again and continuing up his chest, gradually taking his shirt with them until his abdomen was exposed.

A whimper escaped Ryo, and he cursed.

Tegoshi pulled himself back up with his abs and raised his arms over his head, keeping his eyes locked with Ryo’s as he executed a series of belly rolls, then brought his arms down around Ryo’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. “Am I sexy yet, Ryo-tan?”

“Nrghh,” Ryo answered, licking his lips that had become dry. He let out an undignified squeak when Tegoshi helped, running his tongue along both of Ryo’s lips until he pried it between them, coercing his way inside and capturing his mouth completely.

Ryo was too astounded to do much of anything but kiss back, tasting Tegoshi’s sweet innocence which really wasn’t that innocent after all, and he belatedly realized that Tegoshi was urging his hands out from under him and placing them on the backs of his thighs. “Ryo,” he whispered in a voice that Ryo had never heard before, husky and strained.

Ryo groaned, his hands digging into the denim-covered flesh and sliding back towards Tegoshi’s ass. Tegoshi moaned approvingly, spreading his thighs to embrace Ryo’s waist as he started moving his hips in a different way. Ryo felt a firmness against his own and couldn’t stop the appreciative noises, which Tegoshi swallowed as he tilted his head and kissed him deeper.

Tegoshi growled when Ryo’s hands clutched onto his ass with intent, his own hands reaching between them to rub at the bulge in Ryo’s pants, the one he created. Ryo pulled him close, pushing up into the touch and using all of his remaining control to keep from throwing Tegoshi down on the couch and ripping his clothes off.

“Ryo-tan,” Tegoshi whined, his fingers nimbly unfastening Ryo’s pants and reaching inside. “Touch me.”

“Te-” Ryo tried, failing at speech as his erection was encased in Tegoshi’s warm hands. “Aa…”

“ _Ryo_ …”

Ryo nudged Tegoshi’s face with his nose until he could kiss him again, responding the best he could at that moment as one of his hands circled Tegoshi’s waist and trailed down the hard length that protruded from his jeans. Tegoshi’s body shook with his resulting moan, which would have been louder except that Ryo was sucking on his tongue, his other hand still firmly massaging Tegoshi’s ass with his fingers dancing down the crease.

Tegoshi inhaled sharply, abruptly tearing his mouth away to toss his head back, but this time it was for real instead of a show. When he looked at Ryo again, his face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over, his lips plump and his breath uneven. “Ryo-tan,” he said in this new voice of his. “I want you.”

Ryo’s first thought should have been a lot of things, namely the other two in the room, but they disappeared from Ryo’s priority list as Tegoshi slid down his legs and took him wholly in his mouth, making Ryo’s response a series of forceful nods and a repressed groan. He leaned back and spread his legs as Tegoshi’s tongue and lips enveloped him, making his mind spin and his body tremble from the pressure.

He whined when Tegoshi let him fall from his mouth, but then he was back in his lap with his fly open and Ryo wasted no time shoving his hand inside, tugging him lightly and holding him still as he cried out before slipping back between his legs and circling the tiny hole, wondering if Tegoshi had even done this before or if he would even let him do it.

His answer came in the form of deafness and almost asphyxiation when Tegoshi tightened his arms around Ryo’s neck and moaned shrilly in his ear, pushing back with a rushed nod and taking Ryo’s fingers into his mouth before Ryo had time to contemplate it. His eyes rolled back into his head at the way Tegoshi was tonguing at them, coating them generously before letting them fall from his lips and wiggling out of his pants enough to pull one leg out and lay back on Ryo’s legs, his fingertips tracing his own stomach as he bit his lip and spread his thighs a bit hesitantly.

Ryo groaned hungrily at the way Tegoshi was exposed before him, looking pure and pristine in a way that made Ryo want to make him dirty. He outlined the rim again and felt Tegoshi’s thighs clench, his arms wrapped around Ryo’s legs as he leaned back even farther until he was practically upside down, his shirt riding up and revealing his short, quick breaths.

Tegoshi’s body accepted him without much protest, despite being incredibly tight and there was no doubt in Ryo’s mind that he was a virgin. Was. Ryo’s breath caught in his throat as he slipped in the second finger and watched Tegoshi squirm until he was rolling his hips again, letting out a strangled moan when Ryo hit a spot inside him that made him clamp down and push back faster. “Ryo…”

“C’mere,” Ryo mumbled, flattening his free hand as far as he could reach up Tegoshi’s chest and clawing at him until Tegoshi started to sit up, continuing to arch his back as he bounced on Ryo’s fingers and managed a lazy kiss before he was overtaken once again by moans.

Wordlessly, Tegoshi swatted Ryo’s hand away and scooted up onto his knees, smiling dotingly down at Ryo as he slid down and slowly eased him inside. Ryo’s hands were on his hips, gently guiding him and hissing at the tightness that surrounded him, his face burying into Tegoshi’s neck as soon as he could and pressing his lips to any kind of skin he could reach.

Tegoshi’s breath was in his ear, hurried and strained, an airy moan escaping in between as he started moving up and down. Ryo’s hands tightened on his hips, more of a restraint than anything else as his own breath increased into deep groans. Tegoshi was clutching onto his shoulders, his inner muscles squeezing as he lifted himself up and sat back down in the most erotic dance of all, resting his face in Ryo’s hair and tugging on his hair with his teeth.

As Tegoshi’s body opened to him more, Ryo rolled his own hips in short, sharp motions, pushing up into Tegoshi at the same time he was pushing down, going harder and deeper until Tegoshi let go and fell backwards, his head settling between Ryo’s knees as he moaned loudly and gripped onto Ryo’s ass to slide back and forth.

Ryo kept his eyes open long enough to look down at him, seeing Tegoshi’s face in the midst of passion before his instincts took over, his nails indenting the soft skin around Tegoshi’s hips as he took over the rhythm, pulling Tegoshi towards him and thrusting that way. He felt Tegoshi’s body jerk on his lap and peeked through the narrow slits in his eyes just in time to see one of Tegoshi’s hands trail up his own thigh and tease himself, lightly dragging his knuckles along his length and rubbing the head between his fingers.

It made Ryo pound into him harder, watching Tegoshi touch himself like that, hearing the moans and whines that were spilling from his lips as his body tensed, constricting around Ryo. Tegoshi managed to flutter open his eyelids and meet Ryo’s eyes just before his head fell back and his lungs exploded in an accelerated moan, his insides nearly suffocating Ryo as his hand flew up and down his cock until it was coated in his release.

After that, Ryo couldn’t hold back anymore and let himself go, grabbing onto Tegoshi’s hips so hard that it had to have hurt as he groaned and thrust deep into Tegoshi one last time. He felt some shifting on his lap as he stilled, opening his eyes a few seconds later to see Tegoshi in his face, his skin tinted pink and his eyelids barely open. He was smiling when Ryo finally managed to focus on him and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before chuckling.

“I’m sexier than Akanishi, right?”

Ryo blinked a couple times, his mind slowly returning to this world, and cocked his head. “Who?”


End file.
